


Silent Stalker

by clgfanfic



Category: War of the Worlds (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-21
Updated: 2013-02-21
Packaged: 2017-12-03 03:52:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/693796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clgfanfic/pseuds/clgfanfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A missing scene from the episode "The Meek Shall Inherit."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silent Stalker

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published in the zine Green Floating Weirdness #14 under the pen name Llyr Chaves.

_"They come out of the darkness and take away the best part of yourself."_

 

          Sylvia moved with Suzanne and Harrison, watching her feet as they sank into the snow.  The soldiers had made quick work of the three aliens, but she hadn't seen Molly.

          Maybe Molly wasn't really an alien.

          She shook her head.  No, no, it was too late.  Far too late for Molly Stone.

_Molly, poor Molly._

          She saw the colonel jogging toward them, the expression on his face stopping her cold.

          Molly.  He knew where Molly was.

          "Harrison, look out!" Ironhorse called.

          Blackwood swung around and looked up in time to see the young homeless woman jump from the rooftop.

          A blast from Coleman's Uzi caught her as she fell.  A mangled and already bubbling body hit the snow with a soft thud.

          Harrison, Suzanne, and Sylvia clustered together as they looked down at the melting body.  The soldiers bunched not far away, unsure what they should do next, and uncomfortable with the civilians.

          Ironhorse reached the soldiers first.  "Good work, Coleman," he said.  "Sweep the truck yard, make sure there's no one else here.  Use your Geiger counters.  If anyone sets them off, kill them."

          "Colonel?" Stavrakos asked.

          "Those are your orders, soldier," he said, his voice like shard stone.  "I'll explain when we get back to the Cottage.  Clean up the remains, put them in the barrels and head back to the safe house.  Treat them like a toxic substance, use the protection in the van."

          "Yes, sir," the six chorused.

          Paul watched them move off, then headed over to join the civilians.  These soldiers were going to work out perfectly, and he was extremely proud of them.  He also owed them an explanation as soon as they got back.  But for now, he was only concerned about getting Blackwood and the others off the site and somewhere safe.      "You all right?" he asked Blackwood.

          "Yes, thank you, Colonel," he replied.

          "Harry," Sylvia said, reaching out to grip the scientist's arm.  "Take me back.  Take me back to Whitewood.  Please?"

          Blackwood glanced over to the colonel.  Ironhorse nodded.

          "All right," Harrison assured.  "We'll go, right now."

          "I want to stay here, take some samples," Suzanne said.

          "Show the Omegans what to do," Paul told her.

          "I will," she said.  "See you back home?"

          "We'll be there as soon as we can," Harrison told her.

          "I'll ride with you," Ironhorse said, and Blackwood nodded his thanks.  He was exhausted.

          The threesome walked to the Bronco.

          "Colonel?" Blackwood called.

          "Yeah?"

          "Would you drive?" Harrison asked, holding out the keys.

          Paul nodded, taking them and walking around to the driver's side.  He unlocked the door and slid in behind the wheel, then leaned over and unlocked the passenger side door.

          Harrison helped Sylvia into the front seat, then reached around the seat and unlocked the back door.  He shut Sylvia's door, then climbed in behind her and pulled his own door shut.

          The colonel pulled out of the truck yard and onto the icy street.  "You'll have to give me directions," he said, addressing Blackwood in the rearview mirror.

          "Left at the light," the scientist said.

 

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

 

          It took a little over half an hour for them to reach Whitewood.  Sylvia made the trip in silence and was out of the Bronco before the colonel turned the headlights off.  She headed straight for the door and walked inside, Blackwood on her heels.  Ironhorse climbed out, locked the doors and followed after them.

          In the entryway two nurses met Sylvia and escorted her to her room.  Ms. Hamilton walked up to Harrison, a sympathetic smile on her face.  "Give us about half an hour to check her over and then you can say good-night."

          Harrison nodded.  "I don't think she was hurt."

          "We just want to be sure.  The doctor's waiting for her in her room.  Why don't you have a seat.  I'll call you."

          With another nod, Blackwood walked over and dropped down on the comfortable leather couch in the day room.  He ran his fingers through his unruly curls and let his head drop back against the sofa.

          "You sure you're all right?" Ironhorse asked.

          "I'm fine, Colonel," Harrison replied.  "Was this mission a success for your new people?"

          "Yes," Paul said.  "They did just fine."

          "Considering that one of them saved my life, I'd say they did better than fine."

          The colonel flashed a brief lopsided smile.  "I'm afraid your opinion is biased, Doctor."

          "Damned right it is," Blackwood muttered.

          "How much do you think Sylvia told them?"

          Harrison looked up, meeting the soldier's gaze.  "What makes you think she told them anything?"

          "I'm assuming that she talked to the woman, Molly Stone.  And if she did, then the aliens know what Molly knew." 

          Harrison sighed.  "She did tell Molly about me, about us."

          "Do you think the aliens were able to pass that information along?"

          "I don't know," Harrison said.  "It all happened relatively quickly, but there's no way to know for sure since we don't clearly understand how their group consciousness works.  At least Sylvia doesn't know where we live."

          "But if the aliens know that we're out here, looking for them, it'll make it harder for us."

          "I don't know what to say, Colonel."

          Ironhorse shook his head.  "Sorry, I didn't mean to make it sounds like I was accusing you."

          "But?"

          The colonel's eyebrows rose slightly, surprised that the scientist had caught the unspoken thought.  "But being responsible for more lives makes me more cautious."

          Harrison nodded.  "I can understand that."

          "If it's all right with you, I'd like to ask Sylvia about what she said."

          "I don't know, Colonel.  You saw how—"

          "Dr. Blackwood?"

          Harrison levered off the couch and walked over to join Ms. Hamilton, the colonel standing beside him.

          "The doctor's finished.  You were right, no serious injuries, just a few bruises.  You can see her now if you'd like, but just for half an hour."

          "Thank you," Harrison said, leading the way to the woman's room.

          Inside they found Sylvia dressed in her nightgown and robe and resting in the well-used recliner in the corner of the room.  She looked sullen and withdrawn.

          Harrison crossed to her and knelt down.  Reaching out, he took her hands in his.  "Sylvia?"

          Her head shook slightly and she continued to stare at the floor.

          "Sylvia?"

          Ironhorse stepped up and rested a hand on Blackwood's shoulder.

          Harrison stood.

          "Do they have a cafeteria here?"

          Harrison nodded.  "Are you hungry?"

          The colonel fought back a smile.  "No, but maybe you could go get her some tea."

          Harrison looked back at Sylvia.  "Okay.  Will you stay with her?"

          "Yeah."

          He met the soldier's gaze and held it.  "Don't interrogate her."

          "I won't."

          With a final glance at Sylvia, Harrison left.  The colonel crossed over and sat on the edge of her bed, his gaze never leaving her face.

          As soon as he sat down, her head rotated and she looked at him.

          "Can I get you anything?" he asked.

          "No, the tea will be fine, thank you, Colonel Ironhorse."

          "You're welcome," he said.  "How do you feel?"

          "Sad, Colonel, so very, very sad."

          "Molly Stone's death wasn't your fault."

          Sylvia drew herself up slightly and leveled a very sane gaze on him.  "Perhaps not, but I should've realized that if I was out there…"  She trailed off.

          "What?"

          "That's why I can't go out, Colonel.  I'm attracted to the aliens.  Even if I don't know they're there, they are… they always are."

          Paul rose from the bed and took the three steps necessary to reach her.  Reaching out, he gently squeezed her shoulder.  "It's a terrible legacy, but you're not to blame."

          She looked up and he could see the silhouette of the woman she must have been when she was working with Clayton Forrester.

          "I told Molly all about Harry, and what he's doing.  I told her because no one here will believe me."

          "That's an understandable reaction."

          "And now I've placed all of you in jeopardy."

          "They don't know where we are."

          "But they know now they should be looking."

          He had no reply to that.  It was the same fear he'd been unable to express to Blackwood earlier.

          "The aliens and madness have one thing in common," she said.  "They're both silent stalkers, Colonel.  They come out of the darkness and take away the best part of yourself."

          "You're not mad," he corrected.

          She gave him an indulgent smile.  "Oh, yes, I am, Colonel.  Mad at these creatures who are trying to destroy my planet; mad from the truth."  She patted the back of his hand.  "You'll take care of Harry for me, won't you?"

          "I try," Ironhorse said.  "But there are times he makes it damned near impossible."

          "He was always headstrong," she replied sympathetically.

          The door opened and the topic of conversation entered, carrying a tray with three cups and a pot of hot water.  "I thought we could use some, too," he said by way of explanation.

          "Harry, we need to talk about what I told Molly Stone."

          Blackwood looked up at the colonel, anger flashing like an approaching thunderstorm.

          "I brought it up," she said.

          Harrison blinked, then smiled.  "All right, if you feel like you're up to it."

          "And after that," the colonel broke in.  "I think Ms. van Buren should spend a day with us."

          "Us?" Harrison echoed.

          "I'm sure we could ensure she didn't know where we are."

          Sylvia's eyes brightened.  "Oh, Harry, would you mind?"

          "Mind?  Of course not," he said, handing her a cup of the tea.

          He turned back and fixed his own and took a sip while the colonel added sugar to his cup and stirred.  "You're sure?" he asked softly.

          Ironhorse nodded.  "I think it'll make her feel a little more comfortable, help her leave some of the guilty feelings behind."

          Harrison opened his mouth to reply, but found he didn't know what to say.  This wasn't what he'd come to expect from the colonel.  "Thank you," he said finally.

          "You're welcome."

          They turned back to Sylvia, who took a sip of her tea and said, "I told her about the aliens first, and she believed me.  Then, I told her about you, Harry, about how you believed me and Clayton.  She really seemed interested when I told her how the aliens woke up again and started their war to take over the planet.  She believed me.  Bless her soul, she _did_ believe me…"


End file.
